Nuristan Rebels
The Nuristan Rebels is an organization which is based in Nuristan (eastern Afghanistan). They appear only in Hitman 2: Silent Assassin ''in the missions Murder in the Bazaar, the Motorcade Interception and Tunnel Rat. Organization Leaders Abdul Bismillah Malik Abdul Malik is the local Khan of the region somewhere in Nuristan he is also the head of the rebel organization. In the Motorcade Interception, the Khan tries to sell nuclear warheads to the U.N. so he is heavily protected by U.N. forces. However, 47 managed to kill him without alerting the U.N soldiers to his presence. Abdul Malik wears an light brown suit with a white head cloth and sunglasses. Colonel Mohammad Amin He is also an target in the mission Murder in the Bazaar. Amin has the highest rank of all rebel-officers, and he commands the low ranked rebel forces. He also carries a key for activating the nuclear warheads. You can find the Colonel walking around in the bazaar with a bodyguard. Amin has a brutal and cowardly personality, as he is shown to allow the innocent civilians to be beaten up or captured. On the other hand, he quickly tries to flee in his mansion when he notice that Lieutenant Ahmed Zahir is dead. Yussef Hussein Yussef Hussein is the commanding officer of the underground base which stores the nuclear warheads. He is a target in the mission ''Tunnel Rat. 47 finds him in his private room in the tunnels. Hussein will not be marked on your map unless 47 rescued a prisoner which tells him the Lieutenants location. Lieutenant Ahmed Zahir He is a target in the mission Murder in the Bazaar. Zahir has a heart condition and as a result he wears a pacemaker so he needs to take regular naps after every noon-praying . You can find him in the Lieutenant Quarter in his bedroom on the 2nd Floor. The Lieutenant wears an red turban, green camouflage coat with ammo-pockets, brown pants and black boots. He is in the possession of an map with marked coordinates. These coordinates the location of the nuclear warheads. Personnel Soldiers The soldiers of the militia are typically equipped with AK-47s. In the mission Tunnel Rat there are some rebels armed with the M60s. In the guard quarters, which are based in the mission Murder in the Bazaar, there is also a Dragunov SVD, but no soldiers are seen using one during the game. Officers The officers of the rebel-organisation are well protected by their guards but they are equipped with side arms to protect themself. Lieutenants You can recognize them easily by their red turban and green camouflage coat. They wear brown pants with black boots and ammo-pockets. Colonels They wear a light brown long sleeve shirt. On the shoulder part of the shirt there is their rank sign. Like Lieutenants and Soldiers they have brown pants with black boots. However, they do not have ammo-pockets. Locations Headquarters The headquarters (HQ) is the big building located in the north of the level. Next to the guard quarters in Murder in the Bazaar ''is Colonel Mohammed Amin`s house and command center. This is the spot where the Colonel flees when he notice the death of Lieutenant Zahir. The village which is near the HQ is the stronghold of the militia and totally under control of the rebels. Underground Base The Underground Base of the militia is somewhere in desert of eastern Afghanistan and is commanded by Lieutenant Yussef Hussein. The exactly coordinates of this base are on Lieutenant Ahmed Zahir`s map. This facility is heavily guarded by roughly two dozen soldiers. The Underground Base has sleeping quarters for guards, a private room for the commander, an interrogation room for torturing prisoners and an elevator which has the nuclear warheads inside. The base also has an alarm system fitted throughout its various rooms. On the surface there is an warehouse which contains the elevator, however the doors of the warehouse can just opened from the inside. Next to the warehouse there is an helipad. Trivia *In the region which is controlled by Khan Abdull Bismillah Malik, there are also people who are fighting against the militia. For example there is a man called Massoud who assists 47 in the mission ''The Motorcade Interception. Massoud hides the MI95 for 47 and gives him advice. Gallery Nuristan Officer.jpg|A Nuristan Civilian. Nuristan soldier.jpg|A Nuristan soldier. AhmedZahir.jpg|Ahmed Zahir. MohammadAmin.jpg|Mohammad Amin. YussefHussein.jpg|Yussef Hussein. Concept art of the Nuristan Rebel compound.jpg|Concept art of the Nuristan Rebel compound. Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin organizations Category:Organizations